


Big Brother

by damienbloodmarch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Gore, Humanverse, Not exactly for the weak of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienbloodmarch/pseuds/damienbloodmarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take it. It’s yours now.</p>
<p>Big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

This thing was not his brother. Whatever it was…it was a fake. A copy. An imperfect second to the brother that he knew.

That’s what he convinced himself.

The thing was following him. Staying ten steps behind him, perfectly. It knew where he was going, what he was doing throughout the day. And it watched him, with its black, cold eyes.

It was not his brother. The skin was too pale. The eyes were black as they bored into him. The grin that was spread across its face wasn’t natural. Wasn’t…human. Too wide. Too happy.

He didn’t want to know what the thing was.

Then it got closer. Instead of ten steps it became five steps. He could practically feel the thing breathing down his neck as he walked.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced behind him to make sure the thing wouldn’t jump on him before he pulled it out of his pocket.

A text from an unknown number.

_I know you can see me._

He didn’t breathe.

He just stared down at the screen, as three dots appeared. It was…typing.

_Why don’t you say hello? Your brother would love if you did so. We’ve been having so much fun together._

Again the three dots.

_He’s so fragile. Precious to you, isn’t he? He’s just so breakable. Beautiful. Like a doll. He’s just so fun to play with._

His whole body shook. His eyes burned. Were those tears?

_Crying? Don’t tell me you’re fragile too. Not such a big guy like you. Your brother was so small. He broke so easily. His fingers snapped one by one, like twigs! It was far too easy. Still, very fun. :)_

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, almost dropping it to the ground. His hands were shaking.

As he passed by a toy shop, he glanced at the window, to see the thing standing right behind him.

One step.

He spun around.

No one.

He looked back to the window. Gone.

He took his phone back out of his pocket. There were no texts. Nothing.

Now that he thought about it…it could’ve just been his imagination. Maybe he was spending too much time with Arthur and Vlad. That was it. He would have to miss out on Friday’s meeting. To…clear his head. They would understand.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, deciding to call Eiríkur later, just to…check up on him. He was going to be fine, obviously. He always was. There wasn’t any reason why he wouldn’t be. But still, just in…case.

When he got home, he noticed that the hallway light upstairs was on. He must’ve left it on by mistake when he was leaving for the day. He was in a hurry after all…

He threw his coat on the couch after retrieving his phone and keys. The keys were left on the counter as he searched through his contacts.

Five rings.

No answer.

Eiríkur must have been sleeping. Or maybe he left his phone at home. Reasonable explanations. No reason to be worried at all. Still, something didn’t seem entirely right. But there was no use in worrying…

Eiríkur was fine.

He was about to set his phone down when there was a thump upstairs.

His phone buzzed.

A text, again from the unknown number.

_You didn’t think that I was…fake, did you? That all the fun me and your brother had wasn’t…real? But the good part is, I can prove it to you. If you still think that I’m fake. Your brother is still alive. He’s one of my favorite toys. I can’t kill him so soon. That’d be a waste._

Three dots.

_Stay downstairs, and listen. Don’t come upstairs, okay? :) You’ll interrupt the fun!!_

Another thump.

And then…what sounded like flesh slapping against flesh.

It wasn’t far…the room right next to the stairs, it sounded like. He could be up there in two seconds…but, he couldn’t move. He was rooted to the spot, as he heard what sounded like…crying.

He hadn’t heard his brother cry in so long.

It almost distracted him from the sound of human flesh tearing. Screaming…so much screaming.

Again and again, the same sounds. The ripping, the screaming. Over and over. Sometimes, even a crack. Like bones being snapped in half.

And…dripping. A slow, constant dripping.

He didn’t even notice he had started crying.

Not until the screaming stopped, and all that was left was the dripping.

_Drip…drip…_

His phone buzzed. He didn’t even flinch.

_All done! Although I have to admit, it was sad to see my newest toy leave so quickly. :( Come upstairs whenever you want! Though, I would recommend that it be soon. Don’t want your house to stink up too badly, do ya? :D_

Like a zombie, with heavy footsteps, he dragged himself up the stairs.

_Drip…drip…_

The door was closed. But blood stained the carpet in front of it. So red…so much blood.

He swallowed, and forced himself to open the door, his stomach doing cartwheels.

Blood was splatted across the walls, pooled the floor. Human entrails were scattered around the chair his brother sat in. Fingernails were strewn about the floor, coated in red.

His brother’s hair…what used to be white, was now stained red. Some of it was ripped, taking the skin and some flesh away with it.

The fingers of the left hand were snapped upwards. The bone was snapped completely in half, the flesh torn.

Gashes, going up and down the chest. The entrails pulled out. Some even still hung out of him, sitting in his lap.

His face was completely gone. All that was left was a blank, fleshy slate.

In his right hand, he held what looked like a heart.

His phone buzzed.

_Some of my greatest work, if I say so myself. I hope you like it too!!! ;)_

The two holes were his eyes had been begun to leak black fluid.  What was left of his mouth lifted upwards slowly into a smile. A grin.

The right arm moved. It lifted, as it held out the heart to him.

_Take it. It’s yours now._

_Big brother._


End file.
